User blog:Shayshayrip/2015: Year of the Trolls
HAPPY NEW YEAR Recap: Trolls So, since it's finally the New Year, I thought I'd make a little recap blog of 2015. Last year was probably the most drama-filled and stressful year this wiki has seen yet. This year we had trolls. The year started off with a troll named "Iamthefallencause". He drove everyone... Me. Totally bonkers. He called me a guy.... -cries- But Fallen 'left' around mid-May. Not long after he left, a new troll emerged: "Ginnyharry4ever". Ginny liked fanfics... She liked them so much, though, that she had to annoy everyone with them. She was also admin over at the Fanon wiki. She let her power go to her head, which led to her downfall. That's all I'm going to say about Ginny, since everyone knows what all went down.. . The troll that gets honorable mention is "Joshuadufurrena". Josh was a persistent lil' troll who joined the wiki back at the end of May. He made many sock accounts and kept harassing users... Mostly Shay. Poor guy... He never did get his website for his Street View images... -sad- Recap: Happy Stuff Something else that happened this year... OH. We got a new admin and a new mod! This year, we were joined by "PowerOfFailing". Power is a user from the Czech Republic who we all thought was a robot at first... I mean, seriously... Have you seen how fast he gets stuff done? Power is terrifying when he goes on edit sprees. He has broken the Recent Activity page... Many times... However, Power actually has turned out to be a great friend... So, here's to many more years of being Lion King/admin buddies, Power! The new mod is "Hylian Warrior". Hylian became mod in record timing: only a day or two after joining the wiki. Why? 'Cause Hylian is cool. He's been missing the past few days, though. So, if you find him, please return him to the Lion King Wiki Chat. Thanks. This year also marked the return of "Newguy"! Hi Newguy! But Newguy doesn't count... 'Cause he's not a weeaboo..... So. Recap: Wiki Achievements This year, even though there was a ton of drama nonsense, we all got together and ended up improving the wiki a lot. Honeyfur went through all of the Rafiki Remembers pages and added a synopsis and a plot. Honeyfur, Power, and I went through all of the unused photos and videos on the wiki and deleted them. Power ended up going through all of the talk pages and added talk page headers. I also went through a lot of the templates and made them prettier. ONE MORE THING. The wiki got decorated for Halloween for the first time ever! We've done a lot more than what I listed... I just don't want to take the time to look all of this up and write it out... #LAZYSHAY Also, a big thank you to all the users who've helped us out in the past year! It's much appreciated! You guys are AWESOME. Recap: Lion Guard Another thing that happened this year is that we got The Lion Guard. As many of you may know, we got many sneak previews of the songs, scenes, trailers, etc. All of these led up to the movie, The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar. Then Disney decided to release the first episode, The Rise of Makuu early on the Disney Jr. website. Q:What's your favorite Lion Guard member so far? Kion Ono Bunga Beshte Fuli Final Thought We're going into the New Year with Honeyfur having a new Avatar, Power being Power, and a nicer Shay. Let's make 2016 the best year yet! YEAH! HAPPY 2016 EVERYONE! Q: Should Honeyfur change her avatar back to dolphins? Yes. No. Q: Is Power a Czech Muffin? Yes. No. Q: Shay is awesome. Who agrees? Yes. No. Power is totally a Czech Muffin. ^_^ Category:Blog posts